


No that’s wrong, luv xx

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Everyones a massive homo, F/F, Homos, I also did not have my glasses on while writing this, Junkanon supremacy, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Sleep Deprived Dumbasses, No beta we die like blind bitches, and it annoys the shit out of everyone, chatfic, even junko, oh yeah Junko keeps saying “no that’s wrong innit luv xoxo”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chatfic el oh el
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Asahina Aoi, Enoshima Junko/Kanon Nakajima, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Ok I just pissed it’s all good, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tags to be added WHEN I FUCKING PEE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Leon is an incorrect bitch

Bals: Milk before cereal

Bimbo: No that’s wrong, innit luv xoxo

Monie: No. I will literally punt you into the motherfucking sun. 

Sayagaymaizono: Ayo Makoto come get your bf

Homomonitor: Byakuya! I thought you were better than this! 

Sayakasgayawakening: I just got the notification what the fuck

Bimbo: God I need to piss

[projecting el em aye oh If I laugh too hard I’ll piss myself please oh god of fuck-]

Homomonitor: Junko. Do not youse that kind of language!

Bimbo: Nah. I’m gonna go piss brb

Bals: Anyways are we all in agree Kent that milk goes first

Sayagaymaizono: No. 

Mony: Yes. 

Homomonitor: No.


	2. Squarw wuo

**Sayakasgayawkaning** : Taht is ya he most incorrect thing I’ve ever heard someone vibrate. 

**Balscousin** : What.

 **Bimbo** : She’s being smart

 **Bimbo** : Taht sign ca

 **Monie** : at least finish your sentence.

 **Bimbo** : Th

 **Monie** : . . . Yes?

 **Bimbo** : tha

 **Monie** : she’s a list clause

 **Sayakamaizonosgayawakening** : She truly is.

 **Sayagaymaizono** : Hey random question, but who the stole my packet of pre-grated chese? Come on. Man up.

 **H2hoe** : uh

 **Sayagaymaizono** : SO IT WAS YOU HUH? Meet me in the gym tomorrow at lunch. We bout ya fight

 **H2Hoe:** I didn’t know it was yours!

 **Sayakasgayawakaning** : She eats multiple packets of pre-grated cheese on the daily. It’s way too unhealthy and it creeps me me the fuck out.


End file.
